A New Hope
by NiennaKim
Summary: Basically it's an alternative ending to the High Lord.  Disclaimer: The Black Magician Trilogy and its characters belongs to Trudi Canavan.
1. Undying Love

I've decided to take a shot at writing an alternative ending to the High Lord, I thought it ended too fast - not to mention I didn't like Akkarin dieing! I'll update as much as I can and add chapters once I feel they're done. So here's what could have been, feel free to leave any reviews or comments!  
>Disclaimer: The Black Magician Trilogy and its characters belongs to Trudi Canavan.<p>

* * *

><p>All was silent. Sonea stared at the three bodies lying before the University. A wave of exhaustion washed over her. She felt no triumph. No pleasure. Just emptiness. She turned to Akkarin.<p>

A smile curled the edge of his lips. His eyes were open, but fixed somewhere beyond her. As she moved, the hands about her wrists loosened and fell away.

'No,' she whispered. 'Akkarin.' Grabbing his hands, she sent her mind inward. Nothing. Not even the slightest spark of life.

He had given her too much power.

He had given her everything.

With shaking hands, Sonea ran her fingers over his face, then bent forward and kissed his lifeless mouth.

She closed her eyes, remembering how little time she had with him, how cruel that she could not have him longer. A tear slide from behind her closed eyelid and down her pale face.

No. It was not over. It could not be over.

She opened her eyes with a new fierceness shining in them as she looked into Akkarin's face.

Would she give up so easily?

No.

Sonea grabbed his head and sent her mind inwards searching; hoping; pleading. She searched every corner, every hole. Deeper and deeper she sent her mind forth, never giving in, never losing hope. Healing as little as she could wherever she went.

At last, Sonea came across a faint flicker of light, she poured all of her emotions, memories and senses into that small glimmer of hope, forcing it to expand, to grow into something more, something it once was.

Suddenly, with such force she was thrown back, both mentally and physically, as natural barriers came rushing back with eagerness, as if they were waiting for her to attempt such a daring task.

Sonea groaned as she rolled onto her side so she could look at Akkarin. Her body protesting with every movement. But she had to see him. She had to know. He was still lying there, over ten feet away. The force that had thrown her had been incredibly strong, She blinked to clear her eyes from the dust settling around her.

Slowly and steadily, Akkarin's chest rose and fell as he breathed once more.

She felt a sigh of relief as the world began to darken, her body being unable to take any more of the strain. She welcomed the darkness gladly, knowing that Akkarin was once again alive and breathing.


	2. Loyalties Of The Heart

Here's the second chapter to my Black Magician Trilogy Alternative Ending - A New Hope, I'm working most days on new chapters and aiming to release a new chapter every week or so - depending on my real work load.  
>Hope you enjoy this chapter and feel free to comment or review!<br>Disclaimer: The Black Magician Trilogy and its characters belongs to Trudi Canavan.

* * *

><p>As Sonea rolled over she felt a soft feather mattress beneath her, snuggling deeper into the warm comfortable blankets that covered her she sighed with contempt. She opened her eyes slowly, her brow creasing into a frown as she tried to recognise where she was and remember what had happened.<p>

The room she was in was not large. A tall cupboard stood at one end with a small table that fit in the middle. The furniture was made of dark expensive polished wood. On the table lay small combs and writing implements made of polished silver that glinted as the early morning sun was rising in the distance. A mirror hung on the wall above it and a painting of a beautiful landscape graced the wall opposite.

Gradually memories of Akkarin lying on a dusty floor entered her mind. She sat bolt upright as she remembered fighting the Ichani, Akkarin falling in battle. No! It was all a bad dream, she was in the Residence, awaking to another day of lessons and torture. Only, this wasn't her room, hers was much larger and the furniture was arranged differently, who's room was she in? It looked familiar, it had the same designs as the magician's quarters, and the scent said it had been unused for at least a year.

The more she looked round the room, the more she recognised it.

She gasped as she realised it was Rothen's guest room. Abruptly her eyes blurred from sudden pains that shot all over her body.

'Sonea!' She heard a familiar voice cry in shock.

She fell backwards onto the soft mattress as the room steadily came back into focus. Rothen rushed over to her and embraced her in a tight hug.

'Sonea, you're awake at last!' he said relieved 'You've been unconscious for two days, Vinara said you were the closet to death she's seen anyone from magical exhaustion!'

'I'm sorry Rothen, I just... I couldn't...' Sonea replied apologetically through gasps.

Rothen released her and took a step back, He smiled at her through watery eyes. 'Here,' he said turning. 'I brought you some Raka in case you woke up.'

She smiled at him gratefully, but it didn't touch her eyes. Thoughts of Akkarin were still troubling her, she wondered where he was, had something happened after she fell unconscious?

'What is it? What's wrong Sonea?' asked Rothen frowning slightly, seeing her anxious look.

'Where's Akkarin?' Sonea asked slowly looking up to watch him.

Rothen looked bothered by her question and hesitated as to whether to he should answer her or not.

'Rothen, where's Akkarin? Is he ok?' Sonea repeated forcefully.

'Sonea... You've got to understand... The King... You're still outlaws... I only just managed to persuade the Guild to let you stay here...' He replied uncertainly.

'Rothen, where have they taken him - what have they done?' Sonea asked urgently.

He avoided looking at her, frowning slightly as to why she wanted to see him so badly, she hated him. She only followed him into Sachaka so that he would live to ensure the Guild's survival. 'He's in the Arena, being guarded' replied Rothen.

Sonea's eyes widened in outrage. Why were they doing this to him? To her? They just saved Imardin and this is how they thanked them? Then her eyes narrowed as she remembered who the ruler was, this was just typical of King Merin.

Rothen looked at her anxiously, afraid she might try to get out of bed and do something foolish. 'I'll leave you to get some more rest Sonea.'

As he turned and went out the door, Sonea smiled to herself, she still had a few tricks up her sleeve left from growing up in the Slums. She carefully slipped out of bed and to the chair where her black robes lay, still dirty from the day she fought the Ichani. Ignoring any protests her body was making she silently put them on and went to the door. Opening it a crack she saw Rothen sat in a chair frowning to himself as he was lost in his own thoughts, his back was mostly turned to her. Now was her chance to sneak across the room before he noticed, if she tried sneaking out later on it might already be too late.

Carefully she opened the door and tiptoed out, trying not to make any more noise than necessary, when she was half way to the door she was sure that Rothen would notice her soon, so instead of sneaking the last half she pelted it to the door and wrenched it open. 'Sonea!' hearing a sudden exclamation of her name she turned and ran along the corridor towards a nearby concealed entrance to the inner passages. She quickly fumbled behind a painting of an old man and pulled on the lever. A passageway quietly came into view and she shot inside, pulling another lever to quickly shut it again.

Sonea leaned against the wall panting for breath, wincing at the sharp pains shooting throughout her body, but she did not care, she had to talk to Akkarin and find out if he was ok. Faintly she heard Rothen calling her name in the corridor and felt a stab of guilt for treating him like this, she would have to explain her behaviour later and apologise. Steadily she turned and started walking through the passages to where she knew she could exit in the university safely and from there carefully make her way to the Arena, hiding in bushes as she went to avoid anyone she might come across.

When she entered the passages within the University building, the usual buzz of people chatting in the corridors was non-existent, Sonea felt cold at the thought of how many magicians might have died, people she once knew and talked to, gone, just like that.

No.

This was not the time nor place to be thinking of such things yet, she needed to find Akkarin, to talk to him, she needed to know what might happen now, they both can't possibly be exiled to Sachaka again now that the Guild knows he was telling the truth. Sonea shivered at the thought, dealing with just those eight Ichani was bad enough, to go back to where they actually lived was a horrifying idea, it was a miracle they survived the first time. Though it wasn't a place full of bad memories, she remembered the first time she and Akkarin had kissed under a beautiful sunrise that seemed to show the lands true colours for that single perfect moment, finally showing their real feelings for each other.

As Sonea came to the exit she peered out of the spy hole to make sure the corridor beyond was clear. She sighed with relief when she found it was and quickly snuck out, heading towards the doors to outside near the Arena. The grounds were unusually barren and the colours somehow dulled, she could see the arena in the distance with a few red specs around it. _'They must be Akkarin's guard.'_ Sonea though grimly, she hadn't yet decided how she would get past those, or even if she could.

Sonea planned her path through to the Arena entrance carefully, occasionally having to stop to catch her breath because the pains were getting worse or because a magician was passing close by. Eventually she hid in a nearby bush and looked at the guards standing around the Arena. Two were standing post by the entrance while six others stood around the edges looking down at Akkarin, which to Sonea's relief, was sitting calmly on the floor leaning against a spire. Somehow he always managed to look imposing, even with his torn black robes that still bore the stain of where he was stabbed. He was frowning intently at the entrance of the arena, deep in thought.

Sonea looked around the outside of the Arena, looking for something she could use as a distraction so she could quickly sneak into the passage, and then to Akkarin. She had to form some sort of plan and fast, before anyone saw her hiding in the bush and forced her back to Rothen's quarters, before she had a chance to speak with Akkarin and make sure he was ok, along with asking about what was going on.

However Sonea couldn't find anything that might distract them for long enough, and she didn't have any magic to come to her aid this time. She frowned in frustration. There _must_ be a way in. She noticed that the guard nearest to her stood a little way from the barrier, if only she could distract his attention long enough for her to sneak in behind him...

She noticed a rock lying on the ground nearby and had a sudden inspiring thought, _'This seems familiar' _Sonea considered with amusement. She picked up the rock and from her hiding place within the bush, threw it at a spot on the barrier furthest away from her.

Light streaked out along the barrier from where the stone had hit it, fading the further it got away, heads of warriors snapped to the spot in alarm, and before they could realise anything else, Sonea had dashed from her hiding place, slipped between the warrior guard and the barrier, sneaking into the passage afterwards. She no longer cared if she was seen as the exit of the passageway into the Arena floor came into view and she broke into a run, she was so close she could almost smell his sweet spicy scent and fall into his dark embrace.

Akkarin's brow rose in surprise as he saw Sonea pause in the passage exit, her face broke into a grin as she saw him slowly get up in disbelief. Sonea felt overjoyed at the sight of him, his long dark hair tied at the back of his neck, his soft smooth pale skin that now had a slight tan from being in Sachaka and his dark eyes glistened at the sight of her with a familiar half smile touching the sides of his lips. Sonea's legs broke into a run bringing her closer and closer to him, she ignored sudden shouts of protest from the surrounding guard magicians ordering her to stop, she no longer cared for anything else but to be in Akkarin's arms once more.

Akkarin stumbled back slightly from the force which Sonea had run into him, her arms were immediately flung around his shoulders and she buried her head into his neck. His sweet spicy scent filled her nostrils, she felt his arms entwine around her waist and back as he held her in a tight embrace against his warm figure.

'Akkarin! I thought I'd lost you.' Sonea mumbled into his neck, overwhelmed by strong emotions.

Akkarin released her slightly so he could look into her eyes, his blank face showing no emotion to anyone accept her, she saw that he was slightly worried and tried to hide the pain of the memory of when that knife struck him. 'I'm so sorry Sonea' he replied looking deep into her eyes, and pulled her back towards him resting his cheek against the top of her head.

Sonea closed her eyes and sighed with contempt finally feeling she was safe at last, she felt a great weight lift off her shoulders and relaxed against Akkarin's chest as it rose and fell in a rhythmic beat. She wanted it to stay like this for hours, just her and Akkarin, no longer running and hiding or any battles and saving people.

'What is the meaning of this?' A new voice suddenly demanded. Sonea span around and saw Balkan storming out of the passageway towards her. 'Get away from each other now!' Balkan ordered, his face clearly showing signs of annoyance.

Sonea took a step back so she could feel Akkarin's breath upon her neck. 'This is wrong Balkan, and you know it' she retorted, her eyes narrowing in defiance.

'Sonea,' she heard Akkarin murmur behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder 'Go with Balkan, I'll be fine.'

She turned her head slightly to look at him, his brow lowered into a frown as he looked down at her. The disapproving look he gave her would have frightened her only a few weeks ago, but now it only urged her to stay. 'I will not be parted from you again Akkarin, especially not over some childish game the King wants to play.' Sonea replied with fierce determination burning in her eyes.

'It does not matter whether I agree with the orders I am given, I must follow them.' Balkan growled growing ever more irritated at her disobedience.

Sonea opened her mouth to say that these were foolish orders given by a foolish man, but stopped as she heard her name suddenly being called out, Rothen was rushing out of the passageway towards the congregation, her heart sank at the thought of what he must be thinking of her.

* * *

><p>Rothen couldn't believe what he was seeing, Sonea was standing in front of Akkarin starring defiantly at Balkan as she outright refused the orders to step away from Akkarin. What was she doing? His eyes widened in worry as he saw her wobble slightly from sheer exhaustion, Akkarin placed another hand on her other shoulder to steady her and gave her a concerned look. Rothen looked around and saw no healers nearby in case Sonea fell unconscious, she was pushing herself too far and something had to be done to stop it.<p>

'Vinara!' Rothen suddenly sent mentally, without regards to the regulations still in place.

A little while later she replied hesitantly 'What is it Rothen?'

'Come to the Arena, It's Sonea' Rothen replied urgently.

He felt Vinara's alarm as she sent her response 'I will be there soon.'

'Lord Rothen, perhaps you can persuade Sonea to comply' Balkan said turning to face him as he spoke.

'I don't know, it's hard to change her mind once it's already made, but I can try...' Rothen answered doubtfully. He turned to regard Sonea carefully, he didn't want her to exert herself anymore. She was still starring at Balkan with open defiance, Akkarin however, was watching Rothen closely as if trying to communicate a message to him silently through his cold dark eyes. Luckily Rothen was saved of having to say anything by Vinara's arrival as she came hurrying through the passageway exit.

'Sonea you should be resting! What are you doing here of all places?' she cried.

'These orders are wrong, effort should be going to recovering from the Ichani battle' Sonea retorted.

'Sonea, please, you're exhausted' Rothen pleaded. He saw his words hurt her, she didn't want to do this to him, but she thought it was absurd they were treating Akkarin like this.

Suddenly an idea came to Rothen that could make both sides happy. 'Lord Balkan.' he called, turning his back to Sonea and Akkarin so they couldn't hear what he was about to propose.

'Yes?' replied Balkan his eyes narrowing in irritation.

'Why not have both Sonea and Akkarin stay in my rooms, Akkarin can go in the guest room and Sonea can have mine, that way we can keep an eye on them both while keeping them separated, and you can post guards outside my doors.' Rothen suggested, hoping that it would work.

Balkan frowned thoughtfully. 'I suppose that would work. It would keep both sides quiet for now.' He was silent for some time, obviously deep in thought. 'Alright.' He abruptly called out. 'I want guards all around full circle. Akkarin and Sonea, you shall be in the centre, we're transferring you to Rothen's rooms where we can keep a closer watch on both of you.'

Rothen was about to head towards the passage, when suddenly he saw Sonea collapse out of the corner of his eye. Akkarin immediately caught her in his arms before she hit the ground and gently lowered her to a safer position, he crouched beside her and put a hand to her forehead frowning with concentration. Vinara immediately rushed forward to examine Sonea, after what seemed like a long time she sighed with relief. 'She's exhausted, she should never have gotten out of bed so soon' She said throwing Akkarin an irritated look, as if this was all his fault. However he was too engrossed with watching Sonea, to take notice of anything else, a frown of deep worry set upon his face.

Slowly and carefully, Akkarin picked her up in his arms, her head resting in the crook of his neck, unawares she snuggled deeper into him and unconsciously held onto his black robes. He gave her an affectionate look as he watched her sleeping peacefully in his arms - No, Rothen must have seen it wrong, she was nothing but an ex-novice that was forced upon him and tediously followed him into Sachaka. It must have been an irritated look, nothing more.

'Are you sure you can carry her?' Vinara asked concerned.

Akkarin gave her a blank look as he stood a little straighter. 'I shall carry her as far as need be.' He answered, setting off towards the Magician's quarters with Sonea safe in his arms, surrounded by the guard and Rothen leading the way.


End file.
